BAD JOU!
by KaibaPuppy
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! sorry i never updated in a while well here i am! QUESTION! ..... will it be a yaoi or no? tell me! rr! 5 reviews or no continues!
1. Freaky laptop dude knows everything

Bad Jou!  
By: KaibaPuppy  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Summary: Jou goes to a new school. (Domino High School) And he ends ups up being friends with.. Yugi and.. Ryou... And Malik... And so on. His teacher's a bitch and the lunch food smells and tastes like shit. Jou thinks its shit.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jou: I sit next to the one and only-  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Hits him over head) DON'T TELL THE STORY!!!.. uh hi?  
  
Jou: (Rubs his head) Sheesh... Don't scare the children already!  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Like Homer Simpson) Why you little!  
  
Seto: She has an anger management..  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Like Homer Simpson) Why you little!  
  
Mavelus: Dumb ass..  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Like homer Simpson) Why you little!!!!  
  
Seto: (Like kid from the Simpson's) HA-HA!  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Like Homer Simpson) WHY YOU LITTLE!!! (Chokes Seto)  
  
Seto: (Chokes like Bart)  
  
Mavelus: (Like kid from Simpson's) HA-HA!  
  
~~~~  
  
J before K that's what they say! Not for me though. My name is Katsuya Jounouchi. But you can call me Jou. I'm 14 and going to a new school in Domino city. It's supposed to be "the best" but I don't believe it. I'd rather go to an all girl school. It was the first day of school and I went inside class.  
  
I saw two boys in one corner, another at his desk typing on a laptop, three boys laughing at an ant stuck in glue and a tri-colored hair guy that looks like the other boy in the corner except he is much taller than the other.  
  
The three boys laughing looked... Interesting. One looked the same as the other boy (At least I think it's a boy) in the corner with the tri-colored hair boy. They both had long silver-whitish hair and the other two boys looked like each other.  
  
They both had sandy blonde hair slim but very fit bodies with a super nice tan. I looked for my seat and I couldn't find it. This red-haired girl went straight up to me and asked my phone number. I told her to leave me alone 'cause I live in a box. (Isn't true)  
  
I finally found my desk with my name printed nicely on it. I sit right next to the guy with the laptop. I glanced over his shoulder to see what he was typing about that was so important. I saw this thingamajig with some thingamabobs and a green, blue, and red pizza shaped thingers. I was very confoozled.  
  
He closed his laptop and looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Do I mind?"  
  
What do I mind? What was I doing wrong? I was just being confused...  
  
"Mind your own business..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Wow! Smart Move Jou-Jou! You did a great job handling that conversation!  
  
"Do you know what "privacy" means???"  
  
"No, mommy! Teach me!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. He looked at me strangely as if I had a giant pimple with hair growing out of it on my nose.  
  
"Of course I know what "Privacy" means!"  
  
"Then that's why I want you to mind your own business!"  
  
"Yes, mom..."  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked on the ground. WOW! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I picked it up and held it high.  
  
"Wow.."  
  
I admired it. I felt a poke on the shoulder. I turned towards "Dude with the laptop" and asked him what he wanted.  
  
"My Blue-Eyes."  
  
"Your Blue-Eyes?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ha-Ha that's a funny joke."  
  
"Give it back or you won't get these back."  
  
He held up my Flame Swordsman and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. My jaw practically dropped and I handed his card back slowly. He gave me back my cards and I turned back to figure out how he got my cards. I reached into my pocket and he said:  
  
"My gum please."  
  
How did he know I took his Juicy Fruit?! I handed his gum to him. I took out my note book and wrote:  
  
Freaky laptop dude knows everything.  
  
"Stop writing about me"  
  
I wanted to choke him! He's the one who needs a lesson on privacy! The moron! I'll get you back you-you what ever you are! I looked on his desk and his name was Seto. Seto Kaiba. SETO KAIBA?!.... Wow... What a pretty name...  
  
~~~  
  
KaibaPuppy: So?! What you think?!?!?!?!! (Rolls on floor like mad dog) WOO- HOO WOO-HOO!!!  
  
Joey: She's sugar high.  
  
Kaiba: Uh.. No comment.  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Has a seizure)  
  
Joey: Wow! Great dance moves KP!  
  
KaibaPuppy: Having... Seizure... Call.... Doctor...  
  
Joey: O.o Okie-Dokie..  
  
Kaiba: Dearer!  
  
Joey: -_-;;  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Is still having seizure)  
  
Kaiba/Joey: (Read a magazine)  
  
KaibaPuppy: ;_; I'm unloved! (Seizure) 


	2. Getting to Know Seto Kaiba

Bad Jou!  
By: KaibaPuppy  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Summary: Jou goes to a new school. (Domino High School) And he ends ups up being friends with.. Yugi and.. Ryou... And Malik... And so on. His teacher's a bitch and the lunch food smells and tastes like shit.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
KaibaPuppy: Yellow!  
  
Joey: Bananas!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Pushes Joey out of the way) Well anyways this chapter two! I'm so loved! 7 reviews in one day!  
  
Kaiba: (Rolls eyes) That's a shock....  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Growls) Well, here it is!  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to know Seto Kaiba ~~~*~~~  
  
Our teacher came into class and told us to have a seat. She told us her name and she said she demanded respect. Her name? Ms. Kato. Our homeroom teacher and she had to be her.  
  
"If you need something, raise your hand and I'll call on you."  
  
The guy with silver/white hair that looked like devil horns raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh.... What if we need to use the bathroom?"  
  
"In this class, we call the "Bathroom" as you say a "Lavatory" and when you need to use it, you put your hand as a "L" shape using your pointer finger and your thumb and put it on top of your forehead"  
  
"Okay"  
  
He did that finger and thumb thing and she said he could be excused.  
  
"I don't need to go use the bath- lavatory. I was just calling Malik here a loser."  
  
So the tan, blonde boy with better looking hair than the other is Malik. That's a quite interesting name.  
  
"Okay Mr."  
  
"Bakura. Call me Bakura."  
  
"Okay. Mr. Bakura, I don't allow joking in my class."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and snickered.  
  
"Very disrespectful Mr. Bakura."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"When I tell you to do something you always reply with yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
What a mean teacher. I can't wait until 9:15am to go to P.E.  
  
"For the rest of the period, you will all write these rules in your note books. I trust you all will remember these rules for the rest of the year."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The classed all moaned as if they were dying or something.  
  
"I expect a "Yes Ms. Kato" From all of you."  
  
"Yes Ms. Kato."  
  
"Good. On your papers, you write the date, room number, and grade and write down these following rules:  
  
I will not trip others. I will not chew gum in class. I will not start rumors. I will not start food fights at lunch or any time at all. I will not mess up any school property or any other things that do not belong to me. Do not eat and/or drink around any of your homework or school property. I will not bring any games to school. I will not sing/or hum in class (only in band)"  
  
Bakura raised his hand again.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bakura?"  
  
"What if I don't wanna follow any of these rules?"  
  
"You will have to follow these rules unless you want to have a word with Mr. Satsuke."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I copied all the rules and the bell rang. I grabbed my things and stood up. I waited for Seto Kaiba to ask him a question but it seemed he didn't wanna stand up. So I went to his desk instead. When I got up to him I sat down next to him.  
  
"Umm... I was just wonderin'..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get my car-."  
  
"They fell."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Can you go now?"  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"You'll be late."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I said leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Move it, Katsuya!"  
  
"How did you know my na-."  
  
"For Ra's sake! You have your name on your desk!"  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"How old are ya?"  
  
"Go, Katsuya."  
  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
  
"Go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ye- Damnit!"  
  
He snickered. Damn you Seto Kaiba! He got up and was headed for the door. I chased after him and when I caught up to him I asked him a question.  
  
"Why are you so.. um.. how can I put it kindly... Boring?!"  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
" 'Cause I wanna."  
  
"Well stop."  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
He didn't answer and he started walking faster. I did just the same.  
  
"Is it a racing game now, Kaiba?"  
  
He didn't answer so I just kept on following. We went out the door and we found ourselves outside of the school. He opened the gate and walked out onto the grass and I followed him. I was getting so aggravated that I pounced him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me, Katsuya!"  
  
"Call me Jou."  
  
"Get off me.. Jou!"  
  
I didn't move. I got him pinned to the ground. I was sitting on his stomach and I was holding down his hands.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know and I'll get off."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"A big place called "The Kaiba Mansion."  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"I'm already what I want to be."  
  
"That is?"  
  
" A CEO."  
  
"At 15?"  
  
"Yes. Its possible. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Get off."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He rolled to the left and he was sitting on MY stomach with MY hands pinned to the ground.  
  
"Now. How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"A small place I'd like to call the "Jounouchi Apartment."  
  
He rose his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"Umm... I dunno yet. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get off."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He got off, grabbed his briefcase and went. I decided to skip P.E. and just go straight to lunch after the bell rings at 11:55 am.  
  
~~~ KaibaPuppy: ITS JUNK!  
  
Kaiba: (Is eating chips and dip) So?  
  
Joey: (Takes a big bite out of his sandwich) We didn't write it so when you get flamed its not our fault.  
  
KaibaPuppy: ;_; I tried! Please r/r. 5 reviews and the story continues.... 


	3. Metting the rest of the group but WHERES...

Bad Jou!  
By: KaibaPuppy  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Summary: Jou goes to a new school. (Domino High School) And he ends ups up being friends with.. Yugi and.. Ryou... And Malik... And so on. His teacher's a bitch and the lunch food smells and tastes like shit.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
KaibaPuppy: She wore an ITSY BITSY TEENNIE WINNIE YELLOW ..  
  
Seto: Uh... I dunno.  
  
Jou: I know! I know!! Banana!  
  
KaibaPuppy: Yeah Jou she wore a banana!  
  
Jou: Yes! What'd I win???  
  
Seto: A banana.  
  
Jou: YAY! ~~~~  
  
Thanks to Kaiba I missed P.E.! Well my favorite subject is next! LUNCH! I sat by myself under a tree and looked around. I saw Kaiba under the other tree across from me typing on his laptop. That thingamajig is getting on my nerves. The short tri-colored haired kid approached me with a friend and introduced his self.  
  
"Hi! My name is Yugi Motou! And this is my friend Ryou Bakura!"  
  
"Hello there!" He chirped.  
  
How nice... People are nice! I thought they'd all be like Kaiba over there. Full of.. how can I put it nicely? Um.. Crap!  
  
"Hi! I'm Katsuya Jounouchi! So.. do you know Mr. Sunshine over there??"  
  
"Kaiba? Once you get used to him he's practically invisible."  
  
"But what if he sits next to you and is always on your case???"  
  
"Then... I really don't know. Ryou?"  
  
"Umm.... I dunno... Smell the roses?"  
  
We all sat in a silence for about 30 seconds and then Malik, Bakura, and the other nice tanned dude crashed the party.  
  
"Hey Ryou."  
  
"Um... Hi... um.. Bakura." He blushed a little and sat down  
  
"So whose the new Latino??"  
  
"Shut up Marik! We all know you're not a Latino!"  
  
"Its always nice to pretend once and a while..."  
  
"Lets go, guys. This party blows."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Malik, Marik and, Bakura. They're jerks."  
  
"NOT TRUE!.. I mean yeah." Ryou smiled innocently and continued to day- dream.  
  
"Well Katsuya, today we get off early right after this bell rings in about 30 seconds."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"5,4,3,2,1!"  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"See you tomorrow. Hey! How about you come over today about 4:30 at the card shop not far from here?"  
  
"Yeah sure! I'd love to!"  
  
"It looks like a giant turtle! You can't miss it!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~~  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Like an Arabian man) It was very short.  
  
Seto: (Like Arabian man) and very boring!  
  
Joey: Yes it was!  
  
Kaiba puppy: ;_; (Like an Arabian man) I am very sad.... Well anyways! I have a new poll! Should this story be Yaoi or no??? You vote I say! R/R 5 reviews or no continue! 


End file.
